


"Frewer!! May I call you Toby?"

by Renpin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old Pals, old good times
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renpin/pseuds/Renpin
Summary: It has been two weeks since The Fox, Aiden Pearce killed  Damien Brenks. And now Ray stayed in chicago, alone, for some issues involed with Blume.Ray saved an injured gray-furred rabbit from a milicia base(Milicia use rabbits for training hunting dogs).He cleaned the rabbit's wound and adopted it " temporarily". In the process on building trusts with the little creature,ray started to retrive the memories from the past when he,Tobias and Rose were still working for Blume , and how he and Frewer's friendship and mutual trusts were built from those years in Blume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *contains spoilers on Watch Dogs DLC Audio Records*

>背景：老雷在结束正传剧情后一个人在芝加哥闯荡，还未接到十年未见的托比亚斯的电话。在一次“扫街”任务中与militia大批人苦战，意外救下一只受重伤的灰毛老兔子（民兵用活兔当猎物来训练狗）。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“托比，托比，习惯这个名字了吗？”有次老雷注意到兔子听到“托比”后，耳朵翘了翘。老雷很满意兔子对它自己名字的反应，此时的他正坐在电脑前欣赏自己多年前解密的几段老朋友的录音档。

 

【他是黑客界的传奇，最强中的最强------我的同事们是这么告诉我的。对我来说他看着不过是个粗鄙之人。。。】[1](见注释)

 

“这倒没说错啊，弗鲁尔。”老雷微笑。优雅这种东西向来和他无缘。

 

【顺便说他开始找我茬儿，说我的父母是-----我引用原话------“一对自私的控制狂”[2]，居然给我取托比亚斯这么傻帽的名字。他从现在起要叫我弗鲁尔。。】

 

“托比亚斯这名字本来就很蠢。”丁骨的语气居然带点气呼呼的委屈。不过抚摸膝上托比的动作一直没变。“论昵称，只有托比一个可以叫，不像大多数别的名字，比如Christopher，就有无数个昵称，Chris, Kris, Cris, Christy, Kit, Kester,Kristof, Toph, Topher。。。，况且一听到我叫你托比，你整个人就跟吃了军火库似的。”

 

【哼哼。。。自从高中体育课[3]起就没人叫过我弗鲁尔了。我不能让这个老流氓毁了我的任何东西。】

 

“这样不是更好？我才不要千篇一律地学别人叫你托比亚斯，‘拖必亚斯’，‘脱比亚斯’，‘托拜厄斯’”老雷横着嗓子故意用夸张的语调摇头晃脑发托比亚斯的音，直到整个录音放完，才结束了自言自语，把托比放回兔窝里。

 

兔子社交性的理毛以头部为主。按雷蒙的方式理解，即为由前往后，以指腹抚摸或者按摩托比的额头，按摩耳朵根部或鼻梁，或是温柔地轻拉耳朵。托比也喜欢被帮忙清理眼睛，把容易积眼屎的眼角擦干净。

 

雷蒙还发现，如果把手一直放在托比的下巴，会让托比误认为也要帮老雷“理毛”做为回报，于是就会舔一下老雷的手表示感谢。此招百试不爽，虽然托比刚到谷仓时会觉得老雷在侮辱他，进而翻脸咬人。

 

托比甚至会允许老雷将手掌覆在它的大屁股上（它调养一段时间后全身包括屁股都肉肉的），要知道后腿和臀部可是兔子们的禁区，比较凶或者怕人的兔子当场就动口了。不过托比至今人不喜被摸肚子或腹侧，轻则咬人，重则一溜烟跑到角落里整天不出现，老雷清楚后就再不勉强了。

 

有时托比会用“牙齿呼噜”来表示喜欢老雷的抚摸，就是那种，轻轻，几乎不可闻的磨牙声，某种低低的、含含糊糊的哼哼声。有时候托比还会把身体塞进老雷的手心，表示力道还可以再大一点，也会转身挪动它圆滚滚的身段表示它想要换个部位马杀鸡。雷蒙此时就会稍微试验一下来想办法了解这位兔子小伙伴的要求。如果托比没有走开，就有可能表示它希望老雷在哪个地方改变一下抚摸方式。

 

即使托比没有要求摸摸，T-bone也可以伸出手表示可以给它摸几下。他会缓慢、不带威胁地把手放在托比面前十几到几十公分距离的平面上，托比一步步会靠近老雷的手，压低上半身，耳朵往后贴。这种好事不会天天都发生，托比也可能远远地抬起身子，或是侧过身用怀疑的眼光看着T-bone，表示爷不接受你的服务。

 

等到托比的体重增长至刚救回来时的3倍时，它渐渐不爱在老雷给他准备的兔窝里睡觉了。丁骨有时候从清晨光怪陆离的梦中醒来，迷迷糊糊发觉胸口压着一个椭圆形且毛茸茸的灰色肉球球。“老天它是怎么跳上来的？”然后把兔子老伙计挪到床的一侧，自己往反方向挪挪，继续睡。

 

 

然而PTSD（创伤后应激障碍）的后遗症是：即使在和老雷比较熟以后，容易神经紧张的托比还是偶尔会有攻击行为。这种情况下，丁骨一般保持冷静不会有太大反应，冒着手继续被咬几道小口子的风险在托比的额头摸个几下。托比终究会明白，这样放在面前的手不需要视为威胁，而表示眼前的这个人类愿意帮助它、安抚它或是有别的什么方法让它感觉更好。

 

学习良好的沟通方式可能不是件简单的事，甚至会有点痛，但绝对值得。

 

END.

 

注释：

[1]我玩的是英文版，没找到中文版视频字幕，所以对照英文版翻译了一遍。可能和汉化版有出入。以下为抄写的英文版原文：

[……He is a hacking Legend, best of the best, they said, looks like a knuckle dragger to me. By the way he started picking on me, said my parents, and I quote, “A pair of dirty douchebags” for naming me Tobias. And he is gonna call me Frewer from now on. Nobody’s calling me Frewer, since the gym class back in high school…I am not gonna let this hooligan ruin a good thing for me.]

 

[2]摘自Urban Dictionary对“Dirty Douchebag”的解释: "This person thinks the world of himself, and would use any situation or relationship to his advantage and would not think twice about hurting anyone and anything to get what he wants. May have multiple partners concurrently or consecutively, and is typically "loose" with his libido. "

 

[3]对不熟的人直呼姓氏不带头衔是不礼貌的。但球类等体育运动中可以对队员这么做。所以托比亚斯会说“高中体育课”。


End file.
